The Smallville Initiative Phase Two
by Redbird2099
Summary: Dealing with the aftermath of Loki's invasion and Lex Luthor's army the Avengers face new dangers that threaten the world, space and even time.
1. Chapter 1

Nick Fury stood in a conference room aboard the Helicarrier. Opposite him sat a Shield agent, his arm in in a white cast.

"Explain to me exactly what happened?" Fury ordered.

"We were patrolling the area, as ordered…"

 **FLASHBACK**

SHIELD agents guarded the area surrounding the dam. The same dam that Lex Luthor had been experimenting on the meteor infected. It was a crime scene and under investigation by Shield. As a squadron of guards patrolled the area, they came across something they never could have predicted.

"What the hell is that?" One of the agents cried, coming to a holt. The rest of the squad came to a stop and followed his line of sight. There, beside a fallen down tree they discovered a large chunk of red metal sticking out of the ground. On the side of the metal were a series of symbols none of the squad members recognised.

"Get the director out here now!" One of the soldiers ordered through his radio as they continued to approach the chunk of metal. Suddenly, the top of the metal slid open startling the squad. They raised their guns and prepared for anything. However, what they discovered surprised them even more. Inside laid a beautiful young woman with long blond hair wearing spotless white robes.

"What…what is it?" One of the men asked nervously as they continued to approach. The others remained silent, all too stunned to reply. They stood around the women, still aiming their guns at her. Suddenly her eyes shot open and she looked at the surrounding men. A look of terror came over her face as the first thing she saw in nearly two decades were guns aimed directly at her face.

"What's going on. Where am I. Why are you pointing those at me" The women spoke rapidly looking around worriedly.

"What are you saying?" One of the soldiers asked his voice shaky and nervous.

"Please can you help me."

Suddenly the women jumped out of the ship and tackled one of the men to the ground. She jumped up and began to run away but didn't make it far when the remaining soldier began firing at her. She let out a pain filled scream as she was hit before falling to the ground in agony. Only seconds later she slipped into unconsciousness, a small pool of blood forming around her. The soldiers approached the unconscious body, their guns still drawn.

"Holy Crap!" An agent cried. "Did we just shoot an alien?"

"This is Director Fury," His voice came through their radios.

"Sir, we believe we've discovered an alien. It attacked us and we were forced to put it down," She reported as the circled the lifeless alien body.

"I'm on my way. Do not let it out of your sights, increase security and keep your guard up." He ordered them.

"Sir, with all due respect, I don't think it's going to be much of a threat. We shot i…" The soldier was cut off as the women jumped up from the ground and grabbed him by the throat. With only the slightest signs of effort and at surprising speed, the alien threw him into the rest of the squad, knocking them all to the ground. Seeing more soldiers approaching, she began to run through the forest, making her escape. As she fled, the downed soldiers noticed her back glowing a bright golden light as her body healed from its wounds.

"Don't shoot," She yelled as she was forced to dive for cover from the hail of bullets being fired towards her. She continued to run, picking up speed the longer she ran. Soon she was moving at forty miles an hour. She ran out of the forest and was beginning to think that she'd successfully escaped when the whirling sound filled the air. She looked up into the sky just as a helicopter came over the trees, flying straight towards her. With no other option, she continued to run, unknowingly headed straight for the nearest city, Smallville. Eventually she ended up on the main road that lead to the city and began to run along it. However, a Shield truck burst out of the forest beside her and raced after her. Soon enough the truck was alongside her, matching her pace. Guards hanging off the side aimed their guns at her and yelled at her to stand down. To their surprise, she shoulder charged the truck sending it crashing uncontrollably into the forest.

Before she had a chance to stop another truck broke through the tree and began firing at her. Despite them bullets not knocking her out this time they did cause her to lose her balance and fall to the ground. The truck came to a screeching halt in front of her as she picked herself up. Shield agents jumped out and got in formation, slowly approaching her, guns raised. With a scream, she leapt forward in a blur of motion and shoulder charged the nearest agent. She spun around and punched another, sending him crashing into several others. She ran to their truck and with a cry of determination lifted it up over her head. Still holding the truck she spun around to face the agents as they began to shoot her. Without hesitation she threw the truck at them, causing them to dive out of the way. Whilst they were temporarily downed the alien used this to her advantage and began to run down the street again. However, agents from the helicopter took aim and began firing at her. She leapt into the air, flying straight towards the helicopter. Fortunately, the pilot had just enough time to swerve the chopper out of the way. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to get the copter completely out of reach and the women slammed her hand into the side of it as she flew past, completely destroying the back propeller.

As the women continued to fly into the air, she put all her concentration into going higher. However, she soon began to fall as gravity took a hold of her. She plummeted to the ground, creating a large crater as she did. She looked up to see the smoking helicopter spin out of control, heading dangerously fast towards the ground. She leapt at the helicopter again. However, instead of breaking it she caught it and carried it to the ground. As she landed, she dropped the helicopter heavily on the ground before beginning to run away again, this time much faster than before, finally making her escape.

 **PRESENT**

Having heard his story in full Fury immediately reached into his pocket and pulled out a phone.

"Go home soldier," he ordered as he began dialling a number.

 **GOTHAM**

Superman slowly walked forward, allowing the rain of bullets to harmlessly bounce off his chest.

"He's not stopping!" One of the robbers firing at Clark shouted to his partner.

"Yeah, it's like he's made of steel!" The partner replied.

Clark just shook his head in disappointment. He couldn't believe he was thinking it but was it too much to ask for a higher class of criminal. He reached the two shooters and in a blur snatched the guns out of their hands, and threw them aside. Clark just sighed as the two criminals starred at him in fear.

"Do you guys just want to surrender?"

Across from them Batgirl dodged under the fist of a robber and swept his legs out from under him. She jumped into the air and threw two bolas, trapping two men just as they were about to shoot her. The last criminal snuck up behind her, his arms raised above his head, ready to slam down on her. Suddenly, without looking, her hands shot up grabbed his arms and flipped him over her head. She slammed him into the ground and kicked him unconscious. Panting and exhausted she was relieved that that was the last goon.

"You look exhausted," Superman remarked.

"Really wish I had your powers right now. You could've helped me you know?"

"I could've but it's a lot more fun to watch," He teased. As the police turned up, Clark grabbed Batgirl and took off into the sky. Minutes later they'd changed back into their civilian clothes and were casually working down the street holding each other's hands.

"This was fun," Clark commented as they came to a stop outside Barb's apartment building.

"Oh yeah, beating up a gang of criminals is exactly my idea of a good time," She whispered back.

"That's exactly why I chose to do that for our date," He joked. Barbara walked towards the door to her apartment when she stopped and turned back to face Clark.

"Would you like to come in?" She offered with a smile. "My roommates out of town for the week, which means we'll be all alone." Clark smiled back at her and was about to reply when his phone began ringing. He let out a sigh of annoyance before reaching into his pocket and pulling out the phone.

"It's Fury," He explained to Barb as he answered the call.

"Fury, I'm a little busy."

"Sorry to interrupt you Clark but we have an emergency."

"What kind of emergency?"

"The alien kind. Meet me at the warehouse on twenty four Jamerson St, just outside of Smallville."

"Right, I'm on my way." Clark hung up and put the phone back in his pocket.

"I have to go," He explained much to Barbra's disappointment.

"Oh okay. Duty calls right."

"Afraid so. When I'm finished maybe I could come back."

"Sure Clark, if you have the time." With that, she walked into her apartment leaving Clark in the on the sidewalk.

'Well that's not good,' The Kryptonian thought to himself.

Moments later he'd changed into his suit and was racing through the air towards the Warehouse base Fury had requested they meet at. The whole flight he kept repeating the conversation he had with Barbara in his head. He had disappointed her, he knew that and he knew that he'd have to make it up to her. However, these were the problems that came with a dating life when you were Superman. Just look at what happened between him and Lana.

* * *

Superman landed out the front of the large warehouse, where Fury stood waiting for him.

"What's this alien emergency about?" Clark asked as he walked up to the world-class spy. Wordlessly Fury handed Clark a tablet and played a video. The video was of the Shield agent Fury had debriefed earlier. Clark listened carefully, paying attention to all of the details the agent gave of the alien women. Once the video had ended Clark handed the tablet back.

"Do have any idea where she is at the moment?"

"Not as of yet. However, we do know she's somewhere in the Smallville city limits," Fury replied as he began walking towards the warehouse.

"If she's in Smallville then why are we here?" Clark asked as they reached the warehouse entrance.

"Because of this," Fury replied as he opened the door leading the hero inside. Before them was the alien space ship from the damn. Now fully dug out of the ground you could see it was in the shape of a diamond, similar to the one on Clark's chest but longer. Clark starred at it in shock. "I was hoping you could take a look at it, maybe find out something we couldn't." Clark floated over to the ship and began examining it.

"It's Kryptonian," He called out, recognising a series of symbols along the ship. "But that means that whoever that that women was, she must be from Krypton," He realised, the excitement of meeting someone from Krypton clear in his voice.

"Don't get your hopes up kid. She was dangerous and there's no way of telling what she'll do. You have to be prepared to stop her." Fury insisted.

"She scarred," Clark argued. "She escaped her home world before it was destroyed and the first thing she sees when she arrives on a new planet are weapons being shoved in her face. Of course, she's going to retaliate. I have to find her."

"Look kid, I know how important this is to you so I'm going to let you go after her. But I have to warn you, once the high council gets word of this I'll have no choice but to come looking for her and I won't be treating her as a friendly. You understand?"

"I understand. Thank you."

Clark took to the skies and began racing towards Smallville, creating a sonic boom in the air as he broke the sound barrier. He smiled with excitement at the prospect of finally meeting another Kryptonian.

* * *

Arthur swam through the ocean following the mysterious women called Mera. The women who claimed could help answer all of his questions about himself.

"You have questions." She spoke.

"Yes," He replied as he swam to her side.

"Then are you just going to swim there thinking to yourself all night or are you going to ask me?"

"Okay fine. Who are you?"

"My name is Mera. I told you this already."

"And where are you taking me, Mera?"

"Atlantis," She replied. Arthur came to a stop.

"Atlantis?" Mera stopped and faced him. "That … can't be true. Atlantis?"

"I've been watching you Arthur Curry, you've fought alongside individuals of immense power who originate from throughout the galaxy. Are you really going to stop believing when it comes to Atlantis?"

"I…"

"Get down!" Mera cried as he tackled Arthur and shoved him downwards, narrowly avoiding a blue energy beam flying through the water. Arthur looked up to see a group of five men in black armour that covered their bodies and faces. They had large guns attached to their left arms and spears in their right.

"Stand down while you still can!" Mera ordered, swimming over to the group. "Arthur Curry is under my protection as ordered by Queen Atlanta."

"Relinquish him to us Mera," The leader of the group demanded.

"Or what?"

"Or we'll take him over your corpse as it sinks to the bottom of the ocean."

"Well you're very welcome to try." The men charged at her and she charged back. As she swam, the water around her hands glowed blue and formed into a pair of swords. She swung wildly at the men repeatedly striking them as well as dodging and blocking their attacks.

Arthur watched in amazement at how well she fought. He snapped out of his daze when he noticed one of the men sneaking up on her from behind. He rocketed over to him and tackled him out of the way. The two began fighting as Mera continued to take on the remaining soldiers. Using her swords Mera, stabbed two of the men through the chest before swimming upwards, narrowly avoiding an incoming attack. The swords she held disappeared as water began swirling around her arms, glowing with energy. She shot out her hands and beams of energy smashed into two of the other men.

She watched as Arthur successfully knocked out the final soldier.

"Who were they?" Arthur demanded as he swam back to Mera.

"Assassins sent to kill you," she replied.

"Me. Why me?"

"You'll find out soon enough," she answered as she began swimming away.

"Not good enough." Arthur grabbed her wrist, stoping her from going any further. "First you show up out of nowhere, saying you can show me the answers I've been looking for. Then you start talking about Atlantis and now we get attacked by a group of assassins. I won't answers and I won't them now."

"Very well," She replied angrily as she yanked her hand away from him.

"Queen Atlanta, was forced into marriage and although she went along with it she was never happy. Her husband the former king of Atlantis was a cruel tyrant who only cared about power and control. Eventually she left Atlantis and came to the surface world. It was there she met your father. The lighthouse keeper. They spent many nights together and was soon with child. However, she knew that eventually the King would find her and take her back to Atlantis. If the king were to ever find out about her lover of the child, they would be executed. Rather than see the people she loved murdered she did the only thing she could do, return home. That child was you Arthur and now that the King is dead, you are the rightful heir to the thrown of Atlantis. However, some believe you don't deserve to be king and that the King and Queens first child together is the rightful air. That is why that group tried to assassinate you."

Arthur starred in complete shock, speechless.

"That's a lot to drop on a guy."

"You asked for it."

* * *

Superman flew over Smallville, searching everywhere he thought possible for the missing Kryptonian. However, he remained unsuccessful. As he continued to search a loud screech filled the air as several cars slid out of control down a nearby street. Clark activated his telescopic vision and focused on the where the sound had come from. His eyes widened in shock when he discovered two Shield trucks chasing a young woman. In an instant, he was rocketing towards them.

The young alien dove down a narrow alley, followed closely by the Shield agents. As the women reached the end of the alley she turned back to face the Shield agents who had climbed out of their trucks and were cautiously approaching her on foot, weapons drawn.

"Please don't hurt me" She begged, the terror evident in her voice. Her hands clenched into fists as she prepared for another fight. She didn't want to do this but these people, they wouldn't leave her alone. Her eyes began to glow bright red as her emotions became overpowering. She let out a scream as a deadly blast of molten hot heat vision burst out of her eyes so fast that the soldiers didn't have time to react. Milliseconds before the beam of heat incinerated the soldiers a red and blue blur landed in-between the two and took the hit square in the chest.

The beams of heat came to a stop as the women shut her eyes, desperately trying to control her new found abilities. When she opened them again the first thing she saw was her family crest. She looked at Superman in shock.

'how is this possible? Who is this man?' She thought to herself.

"Who are you?" She asked in Kryptonian.

"My name is Kal-El," He replied speaking the same alien language. "I'm from Krypton, like you. I'm not going to fight you, you don't have to be afraid anymore." The women starred nervously at him, unable to believe what she was hearing.

"You can't be Kal-El. That's impossible. Who are you really?" She demanded her voice defiant and angry.

"This is going to be hard to explain. If you come with me I can explain everything." She looked beyond Clark to the agents behind him. Clark followed her line of sight a discovered the agents still aiming their weapons at her.

"I'm gonna need you all to leave please," Clark requested politely, hiding his annoyance at the fact they were still aiming their weapons at her.

The Soldiers stood their ground as the leader stepped forward. "She's an alien threat…" The leader paused when Clark gave him a stern look at how he used the word alien.

"She's a threat." He insisted through gritted teeth.

"What's your name agent?"

"Brock Rumlow," He replied.

"Well Brock, if you took a second to look, this woman is clearly terrified out of her mind and being chased after soldiers with guns isn't helping. Now please leave," Clark demanded as he crossed his arms. The agent stood his ground for a few seconds before ordering his men to stand down. Clark continued to stare down Brock as they retreated into their trucks. That was Brock was going to be trouble, Clark could tell already.

Once inside the truck Brock grabbed his radio and called Fury.

"Director, Superman is stopping us from acquiring the target. What course of action should we follow sir?"

"I'm afraid if Superman doesn't want you there then there isn't much any of us can do to stop him," Fury replied with a smile.

"Sir, you can't just expect us to leave the two aliens together unsupervised."

"You do realise Superman has **super** hearing," Fury reminded him.

"Ah sir, I think he heard you," One of the agents noted to Brock. The leader looked up to see Superman starring directly at him, a seriously pissed off look on his face. With a grunt, Brock started the truck and reversed out of the alley.

Clark watched as the Shield trucks drove down the street. Finally, once they had left, he turned back to the woman.

"They're gone now. You're safe," He tried to comfort her, speaking in Kryptonian, as he walked up to her with a warm smile. "I'm not looking for a fight, I just want to talk. What are you doing on Earth?"

"That's none of your business. Now how do you know that symbol?" She demanded looking at the symbol on his chest.

"This symbol is the family symbol for the house of El. My family symbol," Clark explained.

"Bullshit! I know Kal-El because I was sent here to protect him. So you better tell me who you really are and why you're pretending to be my baby cousin."

Clark's face dropped and he took a few shaky steps backwards as her revelation hit him.

"You're my… you're my cousin." She looked at him in confusion. "Look, I've got something very… sensitive to tell you."

"What?"

"You may want to sit down," He suggested.

"What is it?" She demanded.

"You've been frozen for nearly two decades."

The women, Clark's cousin, couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her mouth dropped and she ran her hands threw her hair.

"No that, how can that be? Krypton, what happened to our people?" She asked desperately, unable to believe what Clark had told her. A painful look came over Clark's face as he realised she didn't know what happened to their home world and the fact that he would need to be the one to tell her.

"Krypton… It was destroyed, by General Zod." The women looked at him pure horror.

"No, that's not true! It can't be! It can't be true! Survivors! Who survived?"

"Before today, I thought I was Krypton's sole survivor. It's just us."

She wailed as her eyes flooded with tears, unable to get the image of the death of all her friends and family that had died . She was surprised when Clark wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. To devastated to fight she remained in his embrace, weeping into his shoulder.

Later that night, Barry and Bart ran circles around a mugger, who spun around in confusion. He fired his gun wildly but no matter where he shot the bullets always missed the two speedsters. Soon enough the gun ran out of ammo and the crook threw it at the speedsters, still having no effect. He looked around wildly, not sure what he could do.

"You think we should stop torturing him and get this over with?" Flash asked as he ran past Impulse.

"Ahh, but I'm having so much fun," Bart argued. "Aw well." Impulse stopped circling the man and in a flash ran up and knocked him out.

"Some criminals are just too easy," Bart laughed looking down at the man. "Flash?" He queried when he didn't get a response from his partner. He spun around to discover Flash starring at a man in front of them. The man was in a suit, the same as Barry, except the colours where reversed.

"Who the hell are you?" Bart demanded.

"Ha ha ha," The man let out a sinister laugh. "The Scarlet Speedster and the boy out of time. So good to see you again, Barry."

"What do you mean boy out of time? You know who I am!" Bart shouted determinedly, desperate to know anything about who he was before he lost his memories. The man in yellow just laughed in response before disappearing in a streak of red lightning. Bart and Barry immediately followed running as fast as they could to the man who had the answers they'd been searching for their whole life.

As they sprinted through Central City, they tried desperately to keep up with the man in yellow.

Bart gradually began to gain up on the man, while Barry, although very talented with his powers was still relatively new to being a speedster was just keeping up with the others. Barry smiled triumphantly as the three turned into a dead end alley.

'This was it we have him now,' Barry thought to himself. The man in yellow just smiled as he reached the end of the alley and vibrated through the building. Without hesitation, Bart did the same leaving Barry to come to a sliding holt. He only paused for a second before running up the side of the building. When he reached the top, he noticed two streaks of lightning racing up and down buildings in the distance. He immediately ran after them, pushing himself to run faster than ever before.

Bart followed the Man in Yellow into a football field and just when he thought he was about to catch him the man spun around and soldier charged him to the ground. The force of the blow nearly knocked Bart unconscious.

"Who am I?" Bart mumbled as he spat out a mouthful of blood, his vision going black.

"Like I said before, the boy out of time. In fact if the history books are right about you, well, you'll see," He teased with an evil grin. That was the last thing Bart heard before passing into unconsciousness.

Barry raced into the stadium to find the Man in Yellow standing over Bart.

"What did you do to him?" Barry demanded.

"He'll heal."

"Who are you?" He demanded.

"Oh Barry, We've been at this a long time you and I. It's always meant to be the two of us Flash. It's our destiny. Just like it was your mother's destiny to die that night."

Barry let out a cry of rage as he ran up to the man and attacked him. Putting all his speed and strength into his punches, Barry tried as hard as he could to hit the murderer, but no matter how hard or fast he swung the man in yellow was always faster. He dodged all of Barry's attacks before following up with his own devastating blows. He punched him repeatedly in the stomach, uppercutted him all before grabbing him by the throat and throwing him to the ground, sending him crashing next to Bart. "And just like your mother I will be the one to kill you." Barry looked up at him, his face gushing with blood. With that the man in yellow was gone disappearing in a streak of red lightning, leaving the two heroes defeated with more questions than ever before.

 **KENT FARM SMALLVILLE**

Clark walked into the living room where his newly discovered cousin sat on the couch waiting for him.

"Here." He offered her a mug of steaming hot coffee.

"What is this?" She asked as she took the cup from his extended hand.

"Coffee, it's very popular on Earth," Clark replied with a smile. "You might want to slow down," He recommended when he noticed her sculling the drink.

"That was really good," She stated as she put the now empty mug down.

"You know I don't even know your name," He realised.

"My name is Kara, Kara Zor-El."

"I still can't believe I have a cousin." He sat down opposite her on the couch, a huge smile across his face.

"And I can't believe you're all grown up. You were such a cute little baby." She smiled as her mind drifted off to happy times.

"How did it happen? Krypton, I mean," She asked.

"I don't know," Clark admitted, regretful that he didn't know more about his own planet.

"I'd always heard whispers of a doomsday scenario, but I never thought anyone would actually do it. We were supposed to be the most advanced civilization in the galaxy."

"One thing I've learned is that evil exists in all cultures, no matter how advanced they are," Clark replied.

"Maybe if I had had my abilities on Krypton, I could have saved it," She thought aloud.

"You shouldn't blame yourself for Krypton. There's no way you could have known this would have happened."

Kara let out a long painful sigh. "It's different for you, Kal-El. You don't have any memory of Krypton."

"Well, then, be my memory. Tell me about my family."

"It's hazy from all those years of sleep in the ship. I used to, uh, sneak away from Kandor and come and see Lara. She always made me smile."

"You knew my mom?"

"The day she found out she was pregnant, I'd never seen her so happy. You were so cute. You were her miracle baby. And now… she's gone. My parents are gone, the entire House of El. I'll never see any of my family ever again."

"Well, you're with family now. Look, you can stay here with me on the farm as long as you want. I can train you to use your new powers. Plus, I can help you find a place on Earth. You know, these humans are not as bad as you think."

"Thank you, Kal-El."

"That's another thing. When I'm not dressed in that suit, my name is Clark Kent. It's sought of a disguise," He explained.

"But your face is still visible, surely humans aren't that stupid." Clark disappeared in a blur and reappeared wearing his glasses.

"It works because people aren't looking for it. They don't want to see Superman in a nerdy, farm boy."

"That's incredible. See you're all grown up. I was supposed to help you adjust to our new home not the other way around."

"That doesn't matter now. The point is that we're both here, together." Kara smiled at him.

"Whoever, raised you did an amazing job."

"They were amazing people," He replied, glancing at the family photo on the mantle.

"So, what powers do we have?" She asked excitedly. Clark let out a small laugh as an ear-to-ear smile came over face.

"Well, there's the super strength, speed, enhanced senses, x-ray vision, super breath, heat vision, invulnerability and flying."

"Wow, I knew we'd have amazing abilities under the yellow sun, but I could never imagine all those."

"Well, don't get to excited. It took me years to learn all of them." A moment of silence passed between the cousins.

"Are you ever afraid?" Kara asked. "All those powers, with no way to stop you. Aren't you afraid of all the damage you could cause if you made just one mistake?" Clark took a few moments to think over her question. It was one he often thought about.

"Of course. It terrifies me that I could kill someone by simply shaking their hand. I can never use my full strength to give someone a hug, I always have to be in control, even when fighting people." Clark was surprised when Kara wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a hug. He hugged back, happy to finally have someone like him.

"How about we go for a fly," He suggested getting up off the couch.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Follow me." He began walking out the door. Kara got up and followed him to the front lawn. There Clark grabbed her by the waist and took off into the sky.

As they broke through the clouds, Kara looked up at the bright full moon, lighting up the night sky. A smile came to her face as she looked down at the city below. She may have been asleep for eighteen years but at least she was with family.

* * *

 **CENTRAL CITY**

Bart and Barry walked into Barry's apartment, their whole bodies aching and in pain.

"I have something to show you," Barry announced as he walked into his bedroom. He came out a moment later with a box full of papers and files.

"This is every note, article or scrap of information I could get even slightly related to my mother's murder." He revealed. "That man we met tonight, he killed my mother. When I was ten years old, I came downstairs one night to see my mother surrounded by red lightning. Inside that lightning, I saw a man, a man in yellow. Tonight was the first time I'd seen him in fourteen years and he got away. I wasn't fast enough!"

"Then we'll get him next time," Bart stated confidently, placing a hand on Barry's shoulder. "We'll train, get faster, faster than the man in yellow. Next time we'll be ready."

* * *

 **MALUBU**

Tony sat in his workshop, sipping on a glass of scotch. He ran his hand through his hair and opened up a holographic file on his computer.

"Jarvis, title this one the Mark thirteen."

"Tony, I'm here to pick up my new arm!" Victor Stone called out as he walked into Stark's warehouse. He gave Tony a suspicious eye as he quickly closed the hologram.

"How can I help?" Tony asked quickly.

"I was just here for my new arm. What's going on with you?"

"Nothing." He replied much too quickly.

"Really, cause when I walked in it looked like you were designing the thirteenth version of your suit."

Tony let out a defeated sigh as he reactivated the hologram.

"Hey, it's cool man. I understand what you're going through. After everything, we've seen, all the pain and horror, we need to be prepared." Tony looked over the young man, knowing they were both facing a similar problem.

"So, how do you think we should prepare?"

"Well you could give me access and complete control over all your Iron Man suits.

"Ha ha. Fat chance."

 **COAST CITY**

Carol Ferris walked out of her office at Ferris Aircraft. As she reached her car, she started rummaging through her handbag, trying to locate her keys. Eventually she found them at the very bottom of her bag, hidden under piles of junk.

"I really need to clean this thing out," she mumbled to herself as she unlocked her car. As she went to open the door, she noticed a green light in the windows reflection. She spun around and starred up at the sky. There above, amongst the clouds was a bright, man sized green streak, flying through the air. She was even more confused when the green streak started doing flips and tricks in the air. She continued to watch the streak until it disappeared into the sky.

"Well, that's new."

* * *

 **GOTHAM CITY**

Barbara laid in her bed thinking about Clark. Even with his ability to fly at super speed they still saw so little of each other. Especially with Batman still healing from his injuries, Barbra had been working overtime as Batgirl to keep Gotham safe. Sure Clark would stop by every now again to help but it wasn't the same as if they were on a date. As a plan came to mind, she sat up and grabbed her phone from the dresser beside her bed. As she began typing, she thought how glad Clark would be to see her when she makes a surprise visit to Smallville.

Author's Note:

And that's the first chapter of the Smallville Initiative Phase 2. I've set up a few story lines in this chapter and the next one will essentially be part 2 of this chapter. Hope everyone enjoyed it and I look forward to writing soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Kara's eyes fluttered open as the sun shined through the open window beside her. She suddenly realised she didn't know where she was and shot out of bed. She looked around rapidly at the strange room she found herself in hands clenched into fists. She let out a long sigh as her memories caught up to her and she remembered she was in Kal-El's parents' bedroom. Everything seemed so odd, so alien to her. She walked to the open window and peered out at the farm before her. In the distance, she noticed Kal-El working on a fence, his dog sitting patiently beside him. The thought that some of her family had survived Krypton's destruction brought a smile to her face. With incredible speed Kara raced around the room, got changed and was out the door in seconds.

Clark hammered the last nail into the fence, completing its repairs. Suddenly, a blur crashed through the newly repaired fence, shattering it to splinters.

Clark looked up to see Kara, a wide smile on her face.

"Did you see how fast I was?" She beamed, speaking in Kryptonian. Her face dropped as she realised the shattered fence. "I'm so sorry, I couldn't figure out how to stop. I'll fix it, I promise."

"It's okay," Clark replied with a smile. "Although we will need to train you so you have better control over your powers. You're going to become incredibly powerful and people will be scarred of you. That's why you need to be in complete control at all times."

"Control, got it. Last night, when I shot those beams out of my eyes, what was that?" She queried, excited to learn about her new abilities.

"That was heat vision and is a great example of why you need to learn control."

A sudden look of terror came over her face.

"Kara what's wrong?" He asked, noticing her horrified look.

"My ship, I completely forgot about my ship," She realised. "Those people that chased me, they would have taken it. We have to get it back."

"I know where your ship is," He replied, much to her surprise. "Well I know where it used to be. It's probably been moved by now."

"Kal, I need that ship back," She stated determinedly.

"Alright, I'll go speak to a friend and see if he can help but you're staying here."

"It's my ship Kal, it's my responsibility. You can't keep me on this farm forever."

"I know and I'm not trying to I'm just going to see if I can get help finding it." With that, Clark raced inside and changed into his Superman suit. After promising to return soon he took off into the skies.

 **CENTRAL CITY**

Bart woke up once again on the coach in Barry Allen's apartment. He rubbed his strained neck as he drowsily walked to the bathroom. However, he stopped when he reached the door and heard the sound of running water. He let out a long sigh as he realised Barry was in the shower, occupying the only bathroom and as fast as he could be, Barry took forever in the shower. As he reached the kitchen, he scanned the fridge only to discover they were running dangerously low on food. Bart glanced around the apartment he'd been living in since he had first met Barry. As much as he enjoyed hanging out with the other speedster, he knew this couldn't last much longer.

"Hey," Bary greeted him as he walked out of the bathroom.

"Hey," Bart replied. "What are you doing today?"

"Well, unlike you, I have to go to work… and I'm late," He realised as he looked up at clock on the wall.

"That's what you get for spending too long in the shower."

"Catch you later," Barry yelled out as he raced out of the apartment in a blur.

Bart took another look around the apartment as an idea came to mind. It was about time he moved out and he had the perfect plan.

 **SMALLVILLE**

Clark floated in the air as he waited for his call to be picked up. He looked down at the warehouse that had held Kara's space ship just a day earlier. As expected Shield had already moved it to a more secure location.

"Kent," Fury's voice came over the line.

"Fury, the space ship, I need to know where it is," He explained.

"Well good morning to you too."

"Sorry, this is just really important," Clark apologised.

"And if I tell you you'll what, steal it?"

"It doesn't belong to Shield," Clark argued.

"It's not my decision. It's the World Councils. And they're already extremely unhappy with both of us. I was up all night arguing with them as to why this new super powered alien was better in your hands rather than ours. And now you want to steal the space ship from them as well."

"Thank you for doing that. It means a lot. But I really need to find this ship." There was a moment of silence as Clark desperately awaited Fury's response.

"I'm sorry kid, but if I tell you now then they'll know it was me who told you and we'll both be up shit creek." With that, he hung up leaving Clark running low on options. Clark rapidly typed in another number as he soared through the air.

"This is Stark," Tony answered the phone.

"Stark, it's Clark, I was wandering if you were still hacked into Shield and had access to their files?"

"Sorry to disappoint but I haven't had access into Shield since the Incident."

"Is there any chance you could hack into Shield and get the files I need?"

"Wow, how badly do you want these files? What's so important about them?"

"It's a family matter. So could you?"

"I'll do it. But it'll take time. Remotely hacking into Shield won't be a walk in the park, even for me."

"What if I got someone to help you?"

"Appreciate the offer but I don't work with amateurs."

"Trust me, she's no amateur."

"Alright, if you think she can help."

"Great! Thank you so much." Clark ended the call and immediately made another. "Chloe," He spoke as soon as she'd picked up the phone. "I need some help."

 **LUTHORCORP FACILITY**

A team of Shield agents searched the Luthorcorp facility, confiscating everything they could get their hands on and loading it into the awaiting Shield trucks. A lone agent found himself in a darkly lit lab with only the glow of several computer monitors to light up his surroundings. In the centre of the room, he found a glass container surrounded by scientific equipment. Inside the container was a small veil containing an even smaller amount of black liquid.

After glancing around the room, the agent opened the container and carefully pulled out the veil. Curious as to what the strange liquid was he held the veil up to his face. The liquid suddenly shot towards him, startling him into dropping the veil. Upon impact, it smashed into a thousand tiny pieces releasing what it had been containing. The Agent didn't even have time to react before the liquid turned hard and sharp and pierced through his boot and into his body. The soldier opened his mouth the scream but found he couldn't make a sound. It took only seconds for the mysterious liquid to take control of his body and turn him into a puppet. The soldier calmly walked out of the lab and found the Shield trucks, which were now full of highly advanced and state of the arc technology. He climbed into the driver's seat and once given the good to go sign he drove off, a wicked smile came to his face as Brainiac found himself reborn.

 **ATLANTIS**

Mera placed an arm across Arthur's chest, stopping him from swimming.

"What is it?" He asked. "More assassins?"

"No. Just over this ridge is the city of Atlantis," She revealed. Arthur tried to pear over the ridge as an excited expression came over his face. "I'm going to warn you once more. There will be people who won't approve of you. You'll receive much criticism and harassment."

"Nothing I'm not already used to," He mumbled.

"I assure you this is different. This is over you being the rightful heir to the kingdom or not."

"And what do you think?' Arthur asked.

"What do I think about what?"

"Me being the rightful heir. Do you think I am?"

"I serve Queen Atlanta and she has ordered me to find you and bring you to her."

"I know but Mera, what's your opinion?" Mera took moment to think before responding.

"I've watched you. I've seen you fight for the right reasons and protect the powerless from those who wish to rule the world. You are smart, strong, brave and caring. All traits of a good king. However, you have spent your entire life on the surface world and know nothing of our ways of life, laws and history. Despite your blood, you are an outsider."

"So you don't think I should be king?" Arthur asked disappointed that the women that'd lead him all this way didn't even have any faith in him.

"Incorrect. I believe you could be a great King. I also believe you have a long way to go before you're ready for such a position." Arthur listened to her words and found himself agreeing with what she was saying.

"We've wasted enough time," Mera announced and she began swimming again. "It's time for you to come home." Arthur followed her over the ridge where before them stood the city of Atlantis. Arthur's jaw dropped and his eyes went wide as he starred at the beautiful city below them.

"It's incredible," He exclaimed. Mera let out a small chuckle at his expression before continuing to swim towards the city.

 **MALABU**

Clark landed in front of the large house that Tony owned, slowly dropping Chloe to her feet. One of many he assumed. He knocked on the door and a few moments later a red headed woman wearing a white suit and holding a large black briefcase by her side opened it. She looked at the two in shock. One a young blonde woman the other being the alien superhero she'd seen so often on the news.

"Good morning mam," Superman greeted the woman, giving her a polite smile. "We're here to see Tony."

"Of course," She blurted out after she stopped starring at the two. "I was just on my way out. Pepper Potts," She introduced herself shaking the duos hands. "Tony's down the stairs in his workshop," She explained allowing the visitors inside.

"Thank you Ms Potts, it was a pleasure to meet you." Clark concluded their short meeting and led Chloe down the stairs until they found Tony typing rapidly behind his computer accompanied by Victor.

"Morning," Clark greeted the duo. The two spun around to see the new arrivals.

"How are things coming along?" Clark queried.

"We're getting there but we still have a fair amount to go."

"Well that's what she's here for. Allow me to introduce Chloe Sullivan the best hacker I know and my best friend." Tony took a moment to look her over.

"Glad to have you on board," He greeted her. "Let's just hope you're as god as Clark says."

"Great, no pressure or anything."

"So, what exactly are we looking for?" Tony asked as Victor and Chloe continued hacking.

"Yesterday, a space ship was moved from a Shield warehouse in Smallville. I need to know where it is?"

"Okay, first of all Space ship? Secondly, once we find it what are you gonna do, steal it? Cause, you know that's illegal right?"

"Does that mean you're not going to help me?"

"Of course not," Tony laughed. "I'm just warning you that there will be consequences."

"I know and I'll deal with them when the time comes."

"Not to worry Supes. The three of us will have it in no time."

 **HELICARRIER**

"You want what?" Fury cried.

"A base in Central City," Bart repeated. "And a place for me to live," He quickly added.

"Why don't you just move into Avengers tower once it's been constructed?"

"Because I work with the Flash in Central City now," Bart explained. "So what do you say? Central City base?" He asked a hopeful look on his face.

"Look kid, I've got a lot going on right now," Furry answered as he rubbed his temples. "Can't this wait one day for the Avengers meeting tomorrow? Bring it up then with the rest of the team."

"Fine," Bart conceded leaving Furry to do his job.

Running at super speed Bart ran to the top of the Helicarrier, vibrating his way outside.

"This is Eagle One," A pilot reported from inside his jet as he prepared to take off of the Helicarrier.

"Eagle One you are clear for take-off," The voice over the intercom reported. The jets engine roared and the pilot began to take off. However, a sudden knock on the cockpit window caught his attention. As he peered to his left he found Impulse running alongside the jet a wide smile spread across his face. After giving the pilot a two-fingered salute, electricity sparked up around Bart and he raced in front of the jet. Without a moments hesitation, Bart jumped off the Helicarrier and began falling towards the deep, blue ocean below.

As he broke through the clouds, he began spinning his arms around creating tunnels of wind around his arms, slowing his rapid descent. Once he'd reached the water's surface he took off running again, heading back to his new home.

 **KENT FARM**

As Clark walked back into his house, Kara immediately ran up to him.

"Well, did you find my ship?" She asked.

"Not yet, but I have people looking into it," He explained.

"Kal, everything I have left of Krypton is in that ship and you're asking me to just sit here and do nothing?"

"Kara there's nothing we can do, not until my friends call." Kara was about to argue but she knew that he was right. They didn't have any way of tracking her ship and had no idea where it was. So despite her urge to run away and look for it herself she stayed with her cousin.

 **STARK HOUSE**

"I'm in!" Chloe announced to the team as she completed the final stage of hacking into Shield.

"I gotta admit, I'm impressed," Tony admitted.

"Thank you Mr Stark."

"Please, call me Tony."

"I'll tell Clark," Victor announced as he began calling the alien hero.

"Where'd you learn to hack like that?" Tony queried.

"Taught myself. As a journalist, I knew that a lot of the time the truth can be hidden. I simply acquired the skills to uncover it."

"So you're a journalist."

"Yep, I've just started working at the Daily Planet."

"Interesting. Well that makes this next sentence more difficult. Would you be interested in working for me?"

Chloe's jaw hit the floor. She couldn't believe what she'd just heard. Tony Stark was asking her to work for him.

"You want me to work for you?" She asked in disbelief, thinking she'd misheard him.

"Yeah, you clearly have some amazing skills and I think you'd be great tech support for me to have in the field."

"You're judging this on me hacking into one system."

"Well, that system was Shield the greates defence force in the world and even if with Victor and me helping you clearly were doing the most work."

"Mr Stark…"

"Tony."

"Tony, I've spent my whole life reporting on the news hoping to someday be able to spread my word to the world. I've just made my way into the bullpen of the Daily Planet and I can't give up on it now."

"I understand. And if you ever change your mind the door is always open."

"Thank you. And just because I'm not working for you doesn't mean I'm not willing to help. Lord knows I've helped Clark more than a few times. If you ever need me I'm happy to help."

 **ATLANTIS**

As Arthur and Mera swam through the city, people kept stopping and starring at them.

"Everyone's starring," Arthur noted.

"Atlantis doesn't take in outsiders," Mera revealed. "For these people you're a first. Your clothing also doesn't help." Arthur looked down at the green and orange wetsuit he was wearing an agreed she had a point.

Eventually they reached a large palace and where they were immediately granted access inside. Mera lead Arthur through the maze of long hallways before finally reaching a pair of closed large doors.

"Your mothers inside," Mera revealed.

"Inside here?" Arthur asked excitedly. He raced to the door but hesitated once he'd reached it.

"What's wrong?" Mera queried.

"You said I was an outsider. I've always wanted to meet my mum but what if… what if she doesn't like who I am?"

"Trust me, I've watched you enough to know she will. Go."

"Thank you." With Mera's words of encouragement fuelling him, Arthur opened the doors and swam inside.

Once inside he immediately came to a halt. Before his was a large thrown in the shape of an octopus. On the thrown sat a beautiful blonde haired woman, wearing green robes and a golden trident in hand. In front of her stood two armoured men talking rapidly. The women held her hand up to silence them and began rubbing her temples a look of stress over her face. As she looked up she noticed Arthur starring from the other end of the room.

"Leave," She blurted out as she climbed off her thrown and swam towards Arthur. The two men she was speaking to left leaving the mother and son alone. The women brushed her hand over Arthur's cheek as tears began to fill her eyes.

"Mum," Arthur mumbled as tears came to his eyes.

"Son."

 **SHIELD FACILITY**

Brainiac, having access to all of the Shield agents memories soon discovered the Kryptonian ship Shield had taken from the dam and where it was being held. Currently he was took week to access his full abilities and functions, however, if he was able to take control of a fully functioning Kryptonian ship, his powers would definitely increase. An upgrade he found himself desperately needing as he was so weak he was beginning to lose control of his host.

This was the thought process that lead Brainiac to a Shield warehouse just a few miles out from Metropolis. As he entered, he immediately found the ship in the centre of the warehouse. Another agent noticed Brainiac walking towards the ship and ordered him to halt. However, Brainiac ignored her and continued to walk towards the ship. The agent pulled out her gun and aimed it at him.

"This is your last warning, step away from the ship or I will fire," She warned. Brainiac stopped to look at her for only a moment before taking another step forward. The women fired rapidly, sending three shot right into his chest. Brainiac collapsed to the ground, his host dead. Under alternate circumstances, he would have been able to just heal the body but in his weakened state this wasn't an option. A group of agents surrounded the body shocked by what had just happened. As the agent who'd shot his got close the black liquid that was Brainiac leaked out of the bullet holes and climbed into her body.

With control of a new host, Brainiac ran to the ship, which was only a few meters away now and slammed his hand onto it. Just as he touched the ship the other agents gunned him down. However, it was too late, Brainiac had gotten to the ship and like a virus began hacking his way into its systems and taking control. The ship began humming with energy startling the everyone. Moments later a pulse of purple energy shot out from the ship, instantly killing the surrounding agents.

 **KENT FARM**

Clark and Kara rapidly paced around the room when Clarks cell began to ring.

"Vic," Clark answered the phone, coming to a halt.

"Yeah man we got in. I'm sending you the location now."

"Thanks Vic, I owe you one."

"Where's the ship?" Kara asked as Clark hung up the phone.

"It near Metropolis. I'm going to get it now."

"I'm coming with you."

"Kara, this could be dangerous and you're already in enough trouble with these people."

"Kal, it's my ship. I don't care what planet I'm on or who is looking for me. I'm going." Clark hesitated for a few moments but knew that if he was in her shoes he would do exactly the same.

 **SHIELD FACILITY**

Superman smashed through the wall of the Shield facility, followed closely by Kara. The two cousins found the space ship hovering above the ground, humming with energy.

"Kara, what's it doing?" Clark asked nervously as she ran over to it. She began rapidly tapping on symbols along the ship a look of worry spread over her face.

"It's taking off," She replied.

"Can't you stop it?"

"I'm trying!" She cried. "Somethings wrong, it's not responding to my commands," She explained as she continued to type commands into the ship.

"Kal-El, I can't stop it." She looked at her cousin worriedly as the space ship began to tilt itself upwards, preparing to take off. Clark ran to the space ship and grabbed onto it. However, as he placed his hands on the ship it blasted him with a pulse of energy that sent him flying through the air and crashing through a nearby wall.

"Kal!" Kara cried as she ran over to her cousin and helped him up. The cousins, despite all their abilities, watched, powerless to stop the ship as it took off into the sky.

 **KENT FARM**

Clark and Kara arrived back at the Kent farm, the feeling of defeat heavy in their hearts. Clark's phone hadn't stopped ringing but he'd so far ignored it. On the twelfth ring, he finally gave in and answered.

"Fury listen,"

"No you listen!" Fury's voice came over the speaker. "I have put my ass on the line to defend you. Firstly, when you became Superman and decided to keep the Avengers around. Secondly, when you announced to the world you were an alien. Thirdly, when you took a dangerous alien out of Shield custody. And what do you do? You go and steal a god damn space ship when I told you not to!"

"I didn't steal it!" Clark shouted back. "Don't you have security footage from inside the warehouse?"

"All the data at the facility was corrupted, like someone had downloaded a virus into it. If you didn't steal the ship then who did?"

"I don't know," Clark replied truthfully. "When we got there it just took off by itself. We couldn't stop it."

"When you got there. So you were gonna steal it!" Clark simply remained silent. "How'd you even know where it was? Did you get Stark to hack into Shield again? Actually, you know what don't answer that. It's much easier for me to explain to the council that you used your powers to find it rather than having them up my ass for not having better security. Look Clark, the world is in a scary place right now? More and more people with powers are popping up, aliens are becoming a regular thing and pulling stunts like this doesn't help the situation."

"I understand and that's why I'm trying to save people. Obviously because it's the right thing to do but I don't want them to have to fear people with powers, especially like you said with more and more of us popping up."

Fury let out a long tired sigh.

"I believe you didn't take the ship. Do you have any idea who or what did or where it could be?"

"None."

"Alright. The Avengers are having a meeting tomorrow are you coming?" He queried.

"I'm a little busy," Clark replied, glancing at Kara who'd been watching him the whole conversation.

"I thought so. I will want you to explain exactly what happened at the warehouse soon though."

"Of course. Bye."

Just outside Earth's atmosphere Kara's ship floated. Black and grey wires crawled along the ships surface until it was completely covered. The ship began to shrink as it turned into a liquid forming a shape. As more and more of the ship was absorbed, the shape quickly turned into that of a person. Once the ship had been completely absorbed the shapes skin began to change moulding itself into Milton Fine. An evil smile came over Brainiac's face as he looked down at the Earth below.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

First off, sorry for the long wait. I posted the first chapter then immediately came into a really busy and rough period of time. Fortunately, that's over now and I'm back. I've already written the first draft for the next chapter so that should be out soon.

In the next chapter Clark trains Kara to use her new powers, the Avengers discuss whether the Flash should join the team or not and Arthur faces the hardest decision of his life.


	3. Chapter 3

**KENT FARM**

Everyday brought new challenges to be faced and overcome. For Kara Zor-El, that challenge was mastering her new powers. She inhaled deeply until her lungs were completely full before blowing it all out. Although at first it was just a strong gust of wind, slowly she began to focus it into ice, freezing the ground in front of her.

"How was that?" She asked Clark who was standing beside her.

"Much better, you're starting to get the hang of freeze breath."

"This is so amazing," She beamed looking down at herself.

"I know, it's a lot of fun."

"Fun! Kal, it's so much more than just fun. The feeling of ice flowing out of your mouth, the intense sensation of heat vision shooting out of your eyes, the wind hitting your skin when you run at super speed. It's the greatest feeling in the world."

Clark couldn't help but laugh at his cousin's excitement. After losing her ship she hadn't spoken much, mostly keeping to herself. It wasn't until this morning that she'd approached Clark and asked him to help train her.

"So, what power should I learn next?" She asked eagerly. Clark thought the question over for a few moments, sorting through his various powers, thinking which would be a good next step.

"How does x-ray vision sound?" The wide smile on Kara's face was all the response he needed.

 **SHIELD HELICARRIER**

The Avengers sat around a table catching up with each other and happy to be taking a break from all the threats and foes they'd recently faced. Everyone was there with the exception of Clark, who wasn't leaving his cousins side and Arthur, who had simply left them a message a week ago saying he'd be away for a while.

"Over the last few nights multiple witnesses have reported seeing a green light flying through the sky in Coast City," Fury announced as images of the green light appeared on the screen behind him. "This morning the light made another appearance, revealing itself to be a man." On the screen behind him an image of a man with brown hair wearing a green suit, with white gloves, black pants and a green mask appeared. What the team immediately noticed was the green ring on his right hand glowing brightly.

"Rogers, Queen, I'm sending you two to find him, learn what you can about him."

"Hey hold up," Oliver interrupted. "Some of us have work to do, companies to run. We can't just go off to Coast City looking for the mysterious Green… Ring."

"Green Ring?" Thor queried.

"Well what else would he be called?"

"Some people are a bit more creative then you when it comes to code names Green Arrow," Victor joked.

"Yeah, okay Cyborg."

"Sounds like Ollie's green with jealously that someone else is stealing his colour," Barton quipped causing the group to laugh at Oliver's expense, even Fury let out a small chuckle.

"Queen, can you do the mission?" Fury asked, keeping the meeting on track.

"I mean yeah I can, just you know."

"With Lex Luthor under arrest Luthor Corp has found its new CEO," Fury announced.

"Oh great what new evil mastermind is taking his place?" Oliver queried.

"Tess Mercer," The Director revealed as an image of a beautiful red headed women with green eyes appeared on the screen behind him.

"Mercy," Oliver mumbled as he starred at the image of the women.

"Hmm?" Fury queried.

"Nothing," Oliver blurted out a raising the teams suspicions.

"What do we know about her?" Steve asked.

"She grew up in a swap house in Louisiana. Got into Harvard at fifteen and graduated from college at the age of seventeen as a marine biologist. Whilst on a marine biology trip her boat was attacked by pirates who killed all of the crew except her. She was able to escape and made her way back to the States. After some time she began working for Luthor Corp where she made her way up the ranks of the company," Fury concluded his brief on her.

"And I assume you'll be keeping a watchful eye on her?" Tony guessed.

"We have people in place."

"Ethically questionable," Banner muttered.

"Seeing as how the previous CEO of Luthor Corp created an army of meta-human soldiers armed with alien weapons I think watching over her is more than a little appropriate. If no one else has anything to add then we're done here."

"Actually, I have something," Bart spoke up, stopping everyone who was already half way out of their chairs.

"What have you got for us?" Tony asked the speedster.

"I've been doing some thinking and seeing as we're a large team of heroes across the country I think it'd be appropriate if we set up multiple bases across the country. You know like in Central City," Bart spoke confidently as he made his pitch.

"Right, I forgot about this," Fury mumbled.

"Sorry, you're asking for a base?" Natasha asked for clarification.

"Just a small one in Central City," Bart repeated. "And a place for me to live."

"What's wrong with Avengers tower?" Tony asked.

"Nothing, it's just that I work with the Flash in Central City now," Bart explained. "And as fast as I am I don't want to be running across the country every day. So what do you say? Central City base?"

"Although his pitch could do with some work I can see the advantage of having another base," Tony admitted after thinking it over. "It'd make it convenient if I ever needed a new suit in the area."

"So you'll make it?" Bart asked excitedly.

"Sure. But not until Avengers Tower is completed."

"Deal, awesome, thank you, Flash and I really appreciate this."

"Speaking of him, when is he gonna join the team?" Oliver asked.

"Hold on," Natasha interrupted. "We can't just let every person with powers join. We're not a fan club."

"He did help us stop the meta-humans on the damn," Clint reminded her.

"And I've been training him to use his powers," Bart added.

"Then again who's to say he wants to join our fan club," Tony spoke up, smiling as Natasha gave him an annoyed glare.

"We don't even know who he is," Romanov argued.

"Why don't we put it to a vote," Bruce suggested, acting as the voice of reason.

"All right then, all against the Flash joining the Avengers," Fury proposed. In response Natasha, Tony, Victor and Bruce raised their hands.

"All for flash joining." Bart, Oliver, Barton Thor and Steve rose their hands, outvoting the others.

"Yes!" Bart exclaimed as he shot his fists into the air.

"Can we at least have him go through some sought of initiation before we just let him join," Natasha requested.

"Why did you vote against him?" Steve asked Tony, thinking it out of character for the billionaire. "I thought you would have been all for him joining." A look of fear momentarily came over Tony's face before he answered.

"The horrors we see, the danger we face, we shouldn't just be inviting people into that life."

Everybody starred at him, surprised by his unusual seriousness.

"So, tryouts?" Barton queried, attempting to lighten the sudden grim vibe of the team.

"Who wants to be the one to test him?" Steve asked.

"I will," Natasha immediately responded. "And I'm going to need some of your help. The group voiced their agreements, more than happy to help.

"What time?" Tony asked.

"Sunday, five a.m." She replied. The group suddenly went quiet as everyone looked around nervously.

"Fine, seven," Natasha conceded with a role of the eyes.

* * *

 **CENTRAL CITY**

"Have I got an offer for you!" Bart exclaimed as he burst into Barry's apartment.

"And what would that be?" The older speedster asked looking up from the files he was reading over.

"You're becoming an Avenger." Barry was stunned.

"I'm becoming an Avenger?" He asked in disbelief. "They've only seen me fight once."

"And you were badass that one time."

"Wow, I don't know what to say. Thank you I guess."

"No problem man. Just be ready for the tryouts," Bart blurted out and began walking away.

"Wait what was that?" Barry asked. "Did you say tryouts?"

"You may have to pass some tryouts before officially becoming an Avenger but with everything I've taught you there's no way you won't get in."

"Is there anything else I should know?"

"It's been set up and assessed by Black Widow," Bart admitted, causing Barry to drop his head into his hands.

"Oh come on, don't be so dramatic." As though she was listening in on the conversation, at that moment Natasha sent Bart the plans for the tryouts. Bart's eyes went wide in shock as he read over what she had planned.

"What is it?"

"You're gonna need more training."


	4. Chapter 4

**SMALLVILLE**

Along the farm fence, Clark lined up several melons.

"Now remember what I said," He reminded Kara, who stood several metres away. "Focus on your emotions, channel it into your powers and fire." Kara squinted her eyes in concentration as she did as she was instructed. For a few moments nothing happened until an out of control burst of heat vision shout out of her eyes, blowing the melons to pieces.

"Sorry," She apologised realising she covered Clark in melon.

"It's fine," He laughed it off before blurring inside, reappearing seconds later clean and in a fresh set of clothes.

"When I was sent here I was excited at the prospect of having all these powers. I never imagined it would take so much self-control to master them," She admitted. "How did you learn to control them?"

"I had great teachers, my parents."

"But they didn't have any powers of their own?"

"No. But they had wisdom, faith, understanding. They were with me every step of the way. Just like I'm going to be for you."

Kara opened her mouth to reply but stopped when she noticed something behind Clark. Clark spun around just in time to see a red blur in the distance. A second later Bart was walking up the driveway calling his name.

"Over here!" Clark called out. Bart saw the cousins across the field and ran over to them.

"Whoa Clark, didn't mean to interrupt," He apologised looking over the beautiful blond women next to him.

"Hi there, names Bart," He introduced himself.

"Who is this guy?" Kara asked Clark, still speaking Kryptonian.

"European, nice," Bart smiled, unable to take his eyes off her. "Wait don't you already have a girl friend?"

"He's a friend," Clark answered before turning to the younger speedster.

"Bart, this… this is my cousin."

"Oh that's cool WAIT WHAT?"

"Why don't we go inside? Then I'll explain everything."

"See you inside," Bart blurted out before disappearing in a red streak.

"Is he an alien too?" Kara asked, amazed by the new arrivals speed.

"Nope he's human."

"But I thought humans weren't supposed to have powers."

"Kara, there is a lot about humans I have to catch you up on."

Clark and Kara walked into the house to find Bart rummaging through the fridge helping himself.

"So you want an explanation?" Clark asked seeing as it appeared as though Bart wasn't leaving the kitchen.

"Yep, be right with you!" He called out, shoving one final turkey leg into his mouth before racing into the living room where Clark and Kara had found a seat on the couch. Taking a seat beside them, Clark explained everything to Bart.

 **ATLANTIS**

Atlanta pulled her son into a hug as tears fell from her face. Arthur squeezed back, never wanting to let go.

"I'm so sorry," She cried. "I'm sorry I left you."

"It's okay. Mera explained everything. You did it to keep me safe."

"Not a single day has gone by where I haven't wanted to see you."

The two pulled apart, smiles spread across their faces.

"Come," She beamed as she began swimming towards the door. "I must introduce you to your brother."

"My brother," Arthur mumbled.

"Yes, surely Mera told you about him."

"She did, it's just… Isn't he the other heir. Won't he hate me for coming back?" Arthur asked nervously, feeling completely out of his league here.

"He can come across as rash but you're family and if you give him time I'm sure he'll come to understand," Atlanta replied as she stuck her hand out to him. With a small smile Arthur took her hand and allowed her to lead him through the magnificent city.

 **KENT FARM**

"Dude, that's awesome!" Bart exclaimed once Clark had finished explaining everything. "I'm so glad you actually found someone from Krypton."

"Thank you. That's why I wasn't at the meeting today, I've been training Kara," He explained.

"Kara, beautiful name," He complimented her.

"She still can't understand you," He reminded him.

"Right. How do you say beautiful in Kryptonian?"

"Not that I don't enjoy your company but why exactly are you in Smallville?"

"Well, I need training too," He revealed. "Not me, Barry," He quickly explained. "At the meeting today we discussed Barry joining the Avengers and if he wants to join he needs to go through an orientation exercise by Black Widow."

"And you want me to train him?"

"I want you to help train him. I'm getting Oliver to help as well."

"Sorry to let you down Bart but I've kind of got my hands full with Kara."

"You recon Batman's available?" Clark couldn't help but laugh at that.

"No Bart, I don't think Batman's available."

"What's he saying?" Kara asked her cousin, recognising her name being used.

"He wants me to help train his friend," Clark explained.

"Are you going to help him?"

"I told him I was busy with you."

"Kal, don't let me stop you from helping your friends. Besides, It'll be fun to meet new people."

"Kara, I don't know…"

"You can't keep me on this farm forever," She argued.

"Your right," He conceded. "Bart," He turned to face the speedster, going back to speaking English. "I'll help you train Barry. But on one condition."

"Yes, anything."

"Kara comes along." Kara was surprised as Bart suddenly appeared beside her.

"Of course, I'd love to spend more time with her," He exclaimed, smiling up at the women, who gave him a nervous smile and a wave in response.

 **NEW YORK**

Later that night Impulse and Flash raced up to the abandoned warehouse where Green Arrow awaited their arrival.

"Arrow, good to see you again," Flash greeted the duo. "Thanks for training me."

"No problem," Green Arrow replied. "Black Widow has come up with an incredibly hard initiation for you to go through. In order for you to pass we're going to have to put you through some serious training. You ready for this?"

"Lets hope so. What's first?" Barry queried, the nerves starting to build up inside him.

"Being a hero, living this life, it takes more than super powers," Green Arrow explained as he pulled an arrow out of his quiver and grabbed his bow. "It takes discipline…"

"What is that for?" Barry interrupted pointing to the bow in Oliver's hands.

"You're going to run over there, you're gonna come back at me and you're gonna get hit with an arrow," He revealed causing Barry to chuckle.

"No I'm not." It was now Oliver's turn to laugh.

"Yes, you are."

"Alright, fine. I'll humour you." Barry raced to the other side of the warehouse as Oliver prepared to fire his bow.

"Ready?" He called out.

"Ready!" Oliver replied. He fired the arrow, which Barry raced towards. However, with his concentration focussed solely on the arrow Barry failed to notice the small explosives on the ground in front of him. The first explosive went off, sending Barry off his feet and into the air. As he fell, a second explosive on the right blew up and sent him flying to the left where he crashed into a metal pillar. As he collided with the pillar, Green Arrow fired another arrow right at him. Just as it was about to hit him it split into a boloa and wrapped around the speedster pinning him.

"Nice try," Oliver teased.

"Did you just set up live explosives to train me?" Barry cried.

"Yes and you shouldn't expect anything less for your initiation. When you enter a new environment you need to case every inch of it." Oliver pulled out an arrow and cut Barry free.

"Point taken," Barry admitted as he rubbed his arm in pain.

"Alright, let's try again."

 **ATLANTIS**

Atlanta led Arthur into a large arena. In the centre stood a man in purple armour, two swords in hand. Surrounding him were a group of five other men, all armoured and geared up. The men attacked him, swinging their weapons at deadly speeds. The man in the middle, leapt around them, dodging every blow by just a couple inches. He got in close and began beating on the men before jumping out of the way of the others' attacks.

"There he is," Atlanta revealed, "Your brother Orm." Arthur watched in amazement at how swift his brother was and in only a few minutes was able to defeat all five men.

Orm wore a satisfied smile on his face as he looked over the men he'd beaten. As he looked up he noticed his mother watching them. He also noticed Arthur, beside her. He couldn't believe it. She actually brought his half-brother here, despite the fact that he was clearly the rightful air. Well, why doesn't he put his brother in his place.

"Mother," He greeted her as he swam over to them.

"Orm, allow me to introduce to you, your brother, Arthur." Arthur stuck his hand out to shake but Orm, simply glared at him.

"Half-brother," He corrected her much to his mother's annoyance. "So, do you fight?" He asked, looking Arthur over.

"Yeah. Actually I'm part of a team that fight crime all over the world."

"Really?" Orm and Atlanta asked in union.

"And what sought of crimes have you stopped?" Orm asked, clearly not thinking very highly of Arthur's actions.

"Well, one of my friends and I stopped a man creating a weapon that when used killed all marine life in the area. The same man began capturing and experimenting on people with powers, so me and my friends freed them and blew up his facilities. Then there was the time we stopped an alien invasion. The other major one was fighting off an army of super powered people armed with alien weaponry."

The two family members starred at Arthur in shock and amazement. Even Orm, who wanted to act like it wasn't a big deal found he couldn't do so.

"That's incredible," His mother beamed. "I knew your father would raise you right."

"So if you can really fight, care for a little duel?" Orm challenged.

"Sure man, sounds fun," Arthur replied.

Despite their mothers look of annoyance the two brothers swam over to the arena.

"What's your weapon of choice?" Orm asked, grabbing a sword off the weapons rack.

"I'll pass bro," Arthur declined.

"No weapon?"

"Nah."

"Very well. Ready?"

"Ready."

The brothers charged at each other, beginning their fight.

 **NEW YORK**

The next day Barry and Bart once again ran to the same warehouse where Barry was being trained. When they arrived, Barry rubbed his arm in pain at the memory of the explosives Oliver had used on him.

"So, is today's training going to be as painful as yesterdays?" Barry asked, giving the area a quick scan for any explosives.

"Well, there won't be any explosives. But it'll be like punching steel." Suddenly two blurs raced into the warehouse, signalling Clark and Kara's arrival. Clark, dressed as Superman walked over and greeted the two speedsters.

"Evening."

"Superman, how are you?" Barry asked.

"I'm good thank you. You?"

"Well, I didn't expect Green Arrow's training to be so painful but hey, if I'm gonna be an Avenger I guess I'll have to learn to rough it up."

"Unfortunately." Clark turned to face Kara, who so far had been standing nervously behind him. "This is my cousin, Kara. She's new to Earth." Barry looked at her in surprise.

"So, she's an alien too. That is so cool. I have so many questions?"

"She's still getting the hang of her powers so I thought, whilst also training you this could be a good opportunity to train her. As long as you're okay with it."

"Of course. The more the merrier."

Barry not wanting to be rude, smiled and stuck his hand out to shake. Kara took it and smiled nack at him.

"Hi, I'm the Flash."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Flash," She replied speaking perfect English.

"Whoa, she can speak English now. It's been one day!" Bart exclaimed. "She's a fast learner," Clark replied jokingly. "Also, I need a good influence on her because the only other person she's met on this planet is Bart," Clark joked. Barry physically cringed, going along with the joke.

"Yes, I can see how that would be an issue."

"You guys know I'm right here!" Bart called out, causing the other three to laugh.

"So, where do we begin?" Barry asked stretching his arms out.

"Well, Arrow taught you about your surroundings. Bart's taught you how to use your powers. I'm going to teach you how to fight an opponent stronger then you."

"Wait, I have to fight you?" Barry asked in disbelief.

"No, you have to fight Kara," Clark revealed. Barry turned to Kara who had a wide grin on her face and was cracking her knuckles.

"Kal said you were one of the fastest beings on the planet and that I shouldn't hold back."

"Ahhh, well I'm not actually that fast."

"Enough chit chat," Bart interrupted. "Let the training begin."

 **ONE HOUR LATER**

Barry dodged a series of Kara's attacks before retorting with a flurry of his own super fast punches. However, Kara raised her palm and caught his hand mid-air, nearly breaking his fingers.

"Faster Flash," Superman encouraged. "The faster you move the more powerful your punches will be. If you can move fast enough you should be able to hurt nearly any enemy."

"It's kinds hard to pick up speed this close!" Barry shouted, ducking under a hook from Kara.

"Then make space!" Bart replied. Barry dodged another punch and instead of punching back ran to the other side of the warehouse. Without stopping, he ran back at Kara as fast as he could and with all his might he swung at Kara, who once again raised her hand to catch the punch. As fist collided with her palm Barry was certain he'd broken a couple of fingers but not without forcing Kara to take a few steps backwards.

"That'll do," Clark decided, calling it a night.

"I'm so sorry about your hand," Kara apologised.

"It's all good," Barry replied, clutching his throbbing hand and trying not to scream.

"Your powers are very impressive. Have you had them for long?"

"No, just for a couple of months."

"What were you trying to do there?" Bart asked as he reached the two, handing them bottles of water.

"Well, you said make distance so I made the distance and punched faster than I could if I was standing still. Can you imagine if I went fast enough I could do some sought of super sonic punch?"

Bart opened his mouth to retort back stopped and thought about it for a moment.

"That might actually make sense."

"So, you ready for your big day tomorrow?" Clark asked.

"As ready as I can be," Flash replied hesitantly.

"You'll do great," Kara encouraged, patting him on the back.

"Thanks. And thanks for training me, it means a lot."

"Happy to help," Clark smiled.

The group parted ways with Bart and Barry leaving first. As Clark and Kara waved goodbye Clark noticed the smile spread across Kara's face.

"So, what did you think of Flash?" He queried.

"He's really nice ... and funny."

"So you like him."

"Of course. Are all your friends like him."

"Like that? Definitely not. Let me tell you about Tony Stark."


	5. Chapter 5

**GOTHAM CITY**

A figure in a black and blue suit landed on top of a large skyscraper overlooking the Gotham docks. He walked over to the other person on the building, standing on the edge.

"Barb, Good to see you again," He greeted the woman. Batgirl turned around to meet Nightwing, aka Dick Grayson.

"Dick," She smiled.

"How's Bruce?"

"Brooding, grumpy and refuses to talk."

"So same old then."

"Pretty much. How's Bludhaven?"

"Oh you know, it's no Gotham but it's home. So why do you need me in Gotham for the next couple of days? You were kinda vague on the phone."

"I'm going out of town for a few days," She replied. "And this god damn city can't go a night without a hero being needed."

"Well good thing there's plenty of us to go around. How's Bruce been holding up? You know, about Jason."

"He's being Bruce about it. He won't even talk about what happened to him the last time he met the joker."

"So I've got a question. Is it true you're dating Superman?" He asked with a smile, lightening up the mood. Barb face palmed, knowing Dick wouldn't stop bugging her until she told him about it.

* * *

 **ATLANTIS**

Orm, tossed Arthur to the ground, standing over his brother with a winning grin over his face.

"How does it feel to be defeated?"

"It's alright. Not as good as winning I'll admit."

"You really think you can rule with those sought of fighting skills?"

"You do realise I was holding back," Arthur revealed, genuinely surprising Orm.

"What?"

"Dude, I don't actually want to fight my own brother," Arthur laughed patting him on the shoulder. "Man, I'm starving. What do you guys eat in Atlantis?" Arthur swam over to their mother who began leading him away.

Orm, glared at them as they left, the hatred for his new rival burning inside of him. He will be King and no one will stop him from achieving his destiny.

* * *

 **NEW YORK**

The Flash walked up to Avengers tower a nervous look on his face. On the roof of the building Superman landed, holding Kara, besides the other Avengers.

"Um, Who is this?" Oliver asked.

"My cousin," Clark revealed, shocking the group. "I'll explain later, let's focus on Flash for now."

"Flash, can you hear me?" Came Natasha's over the radio in Barry's mask.

"Loud and clear," He replied looking up and down the building.

"Okay, on the roof of this building is a red button. All you have to do to become an Avenger is press it within the next five minutes. Ready?"

"Sure."

"Begin."

Barry immediately began running up the side of the building. However, he only made it up the first floor before the buildings defence systems kicked in and an electric current was sent along the outside of the building. Barry crashed back down on the hard concrete pavement below.

"I feel sorry for the birds," He mumbled painfully as he picked himself up. Now knowing running up the building was a no go, he ran inside the lobby. Barry raced into the stairwell only to discover there were no stairs. Without hesitating, he began running up the side of the stairwell. However, he only made it a few floors before the bottom part of the stairwell exploded and a tunnel of fire shut up the stair well, licking at Barry's heels. He continued to push on, just managing to outrace the fire. Unfortunately, the floor above him exploded and chunks of debris started falling towards him.

Barry rapidly looked around, desperately needing an exit. Just up ahead of him was an open door way, inviting him to safety. Barry dove through the doorway, missing the debris by inches.

"Holy crap! You're actually trying to kill me!" He cried into his comm.

"No I'm testing you," Natasha replied. "You better hurry you're rapidly running out of time."

With a loud sigh, Barry picked himself up off the ground and took a look at the room he was in.

He raced to the other side of the room to discover a locked steel door. Beside the door was a red pad, obviously needing a key card to be unlocked.

"How am I supposed to get through here," Barry mumbled.

"Through me." Barry spun around to see Captain America jump from the ceiling. "Key cards on the back of my shield son," He explained. "All you have to do is take it."

"Great," Barry drawled out the word. He sprinted at Cap and began running circles around him. Barry tried grabbing the key card but Cap was smart. He kept the shield close to his body, stopping any attempt to take the card. Cap charged through Barry and rolled to safety. Before standing up he shot his arm out. As he expected Barry ran at him and was too late to react to Cap, and got coat hangered on his arm. Flash was sent crashing across the ground until he finally stopped by smashing into a wall.

"Come on Flash, I want you in the Avengers but I won't go easy on you."

"You sure you couldn't go a little bit easier on me?" Barry queried desperately. He began rapidly spinning his arms, creating a strong tunnel of wind. Cap fought against the wind and slowly marched towards Barry.

Flash looked around, trying to find any other way to stop Captain America. Deciding he had a better shot focussing on the door he ran over to it, temporarily ignoring Cap. He began vibrating his hands and was about to place them on the door when Cap's shield slammed into the wall beside him, wedging itself. Seeing his opportunity, Barry grabbed the key card off the shield and unlocked the door. The door opened to reveal an elevator. As Barry ran in he spun around to face Cap, who gave him salute, which Barry returned.

"You went easy on him," Natasha scolded Steve.

"Or are you being too hard on him?"

"You gave him the key card."

"Because he'd earned it."

As the elevator doors opened, Barry sprinted out only to stop a meter out. He smiled to himself as he noticed the trip wire. The smile quickly disappeared when he noticed the web of wires around the room, completely blocking him from the exit. Further investigation of the room revealed the trip wires were attached to a dozen crossbows placed around the room.

"How am I supposed to get through that?" Barry cried into his comm.

"Figure it out," Natasha replied flatly.

"Figure it out! It's physically impossible."

"Then I guess this is the end of your initiation."

"Alright, alright I'll do it." Barry took one last look at the dozens of crossbows before sprinting into the room. Powering through the room, the trip wires began setting off the crossbows. Pushing himself faster and faster, he narrowly dodged the arrows flying towards him.

He rapidly slowed down as a series of arrows began hitting the ground in front of him. Unfortunately, he was going too fast and several arrows hit him in the back.

He let out a cry of pain but continued to push through the room, finally making it to the elevator.

As the doors closed, he took a moment to rest and pulled the arrows out of his back.

"You know, what do I really get with this membership. Do I get a discount on my taxes, how about my own parking space? Do I even get paid?"

The elevator doors opened and Barry was delighted to see the city's skyline as he walked onto the roof of the building.

"Well done," Natasha complimented him from the other side of the roof, leaning against the button he needed to press. "Just one more phase left." As she said this, Iron Man fell from the sky landing between Barry and the button. Knowing he was rapidly running out of time, Barry decided to skip Iron Man entirely and ran around him. A feeling of success came over Barry as he came just feet away from the button. That feeling was quickly shattered as he was hit by a repulsor blast sending him flying uncontrollably across the roof. Climbing to his feet, Barry was forced to immediately dodge out of the way of more repulsor blasts. As he dodged the blasts, Iron Man flew up to him and landed in front of him, beginning to fight, hand to hand. Barry blocked the attacks only to have the metal armour nearly break his arms. He tried punching back but had no effect of the armour save for severely bruising his hands. It was this moment that Barry began to think he'd failed. That he wouldn't be strong enough or fast enough to become an Avenger. As he began to feel like he'd lost, images of him being beaten by the Man in Yellow flashed through his head. Suddenly, an idea came to mind as Superman's words echoed in his mind.

"The faster you move the stronger you'll be." Barry ran to the edge of the building and without hesitating jumped off spinning his hands to slow his descent. Iron Man looked over the edge and saw Flash running through the city streets, away from them.

"So, did he quit?"

Once Barry was several miles away, he turned around and began sprinting back towards Avengers Tower. Arcs of lightning burst out of his body as he ran faster than ever before the thought of the Man in Yellow fuelling him. He reached Avengers tower and continued to pick up speed as he ran up the side of the building, moving too fast for even the security system to track him. Iron Man taken completely by surprise was unable to do anything to defend himself from Barry as he delivered a punch so powerful it created a sonic boom.

Iron Man was sent flying uncontrollably through the air, chunks of his suit falling off as he sailed away. With no one else standing in his way Barry slammed the button down, rightfully earning his place amongst the Avengers.

Falling to his knees Flash shot his hands in the air and let out a cry of victory.

"Yeah, Flash!" Impulse cried as he ran to his friend's side followed by the rest of the Avengers.

"Well done," Natasha complimented him.

"Thank you," He replied as he stood up and shook her hand.

"Nice work Flash," Kara congratulated him with a smile.

"Thanks Kara," he replied with a smile just as big. "Did you really come all the way here for me?"

"Of course, we're friends."

The group spun around as they heard Iron Man landing behind them. Barry was shocked to see the damage he'd done to the armour. Tony's face plate was completely gone. Half of his chest plate had fallen off and the other half was crushed and dented. The armour covering his both his arms was gone as well, save for one repulsor, which dangled loosely from his hand.

"Nice work kid," Tony congratulated him.

"I am so sorry," Barry apologised. "I didn't know how strong the punch would be and..."

"It's fine," Tony cut him off. As Tony climbed out of the destroyed suit it crumpled to the ground into a useless heap. "Welcome to the team." The team applauded their new arrival.

However, what Barry didn't mention to any of them was that what really motivated him to run, to beat Iron Man and become an Avenger was the thought of the man in yellow. By joining the Avengers he was one step closer to becoming fast enough to stop the man who murdered his mother.

"So, I'm an Avenger. What now?" Barry asked a wide smile on his face.

"Now you rest," Superman advised.

"Tomorrow you have your first mission," Steve revealed.

"Really? What is it?" Barry asked excitedly.

"You and I are going to meet the Green Ring."

"Awesome! Wait who?"

"The Green Ring, at Coast City. He's just started showing up in the last few days."

"No, I know that but is that really what he's calling himself?"

"No that's what Arrow's calling him," Barton explained.

"Hey, it makes sense," Oliver argued. "I'll bet anyone ten thousand dollars he's calling himself the Green Ring."

"I'll take you up on that," Tony challenged.

"It must be nice to be rich," Impulse mumbled.

 **KENT FARM**

Clark stood in the kitchen preparing a meal for dinner when Kara called out to him from somewhere in the house. Of course neither of them needed to eat but he thought it's be fun to show her everything Earth had to offer. He'd introduced her to the team and it had gone over just as it had with Barry and Bart. Fortunately, them being a team of super powered individuals they were all just as accepting of her as they were him.

"Kal, where did you get your superman suit from!" She called out.

"It was a gift from Thor," He replied.

"Thor, the Asgardian?"

"Yeah. You know him?"

"No. But your father spoke very highly of the Asgardians."

"Why are you asking about my suit?" He queried.

"Just thinking about what I would wear if I became an Avenger."

Clark was surprised to hear Kara's talking about becoming an Avenger. "Kal, I'm confused about something. What do humans wear this for?" Clark looked up from the stove as Kara blurred into the room. He was shocked to see Kara standing in the kitchen wearing nothing but a red bikini.

"Where did you even find that?"

"It was in a box in the attic with the word Lois written on it," She explained. The box had been of all Lois's belongings she'd left back when she was living with the Kents. Despite her saying she'll come and pick it up soon she never did, hence why it was in the attic.

The sound of bags hitting the floor surprised both Kryptonians and as they looked away from each other they realised Barbara was standing at the door, a shocked look on her face.

"What is going on here?" She asked.

"I can explain?" Clark blurted out knowing exactly how this must look.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Now Flash is officially part of the Avengers and his first mission is to track down the Green Ring. Also, Clark's going to have a bit of explaining to do to Barbara.


End file.
